


{what's the fun of playing it safe}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: costume for Porn Battle 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	{what's the fun of playing it safe}

She's pure torture in that costume, prancing around like she is someone else's whore. It's hiked up to show off too much leg and he has to keep reminding himself that he can't break out of the bonds he is not actually in to flay the guards for their lingering glances down at her cleavage. The worst part about it was that she almost never noticed the effect she had, not on these men and especially not on him. 

She's his goddess in white, the fighting partner who always has his back, and the most beguiling woman he's ever met. And she is recently taken up the habit of commenting on the women who could be seen visible lusting after him. It's all, "It's she lovely, Richard," and "I bet she would make a fine wife and mother," and "She could make you so happy, Richard,". It's driving him crazy. She is so knowledgeable about all things human and magic, but in this regard she is laughable off base. 

Why doesn't she see - he wants her even if they could never truly reach happiness together. Being by her side, sharing her smiles, is worth more to him than any of the normal life experiences she keeps insisting he wants. If he wants anything, it's that she simply except that they we're meant to be together. Theirs was a forever love.

She can't except this yet. He knows this as strongly and surely as he does of his skill with the sword by his side. It is because he loves her that he is content to wait. Not thrilled, but content. 

But the memory of his time as Kieran still haunt him when his guard is down. When the night is still and the air licks at his skin in stiffening humidity, he's often afraid to let exhaustion overtake him. He knows, as soon as he closes his eyes, he'll be right back in that tomb…with the untouchable Kahlan half naked in his arms. He can feel the press of her chest against his like it was more than some half-cocked heat dream. He can hear her gasps and feel her heart race under his touch, as he smoothes his fingers over her collarbone. He can taste he kiss - but this is more of a memory borrowed from it was actually him kissing her, and not them possessed. She always kisses him back just a fierce and he wishes he could press himself into something more than her soft belly. 

This is where he always wakes up, the spot in the memory dream where Zedd had barged in and stopped them from doing the unthinkable. 

He sighs. For right now, it might be unthinkable. But, he's stronger than Kieran. He'll complete his mission. And then, when Rahl is dead and peace washes over the land, he'll find to have the one he's been fighting for.


End file.
